ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bkshadows
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:1701E corridor1.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 07:50, January 9, 2013 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. -- sulfur (talk) 11:17, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Please read the above carefully and respond here to confirm that you understand what this means. If you continue to upload images without the appropriate information, you will be blocked for a period of time. -- sulfur (talk) 23:47, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :My apologies Im in the process of fixing those images now, may I assume once copyrighted I can use those images now under fair use? -- Bkshadows (talk) They can be. You noted that they're from "behind the scenes" on First Contact. Where did you specifically find these images? -- sulfur (talk) 02:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :The Website http://movies.trekcore.com/ under images, first contact, behind the scenes I hope that isnt out of line? or should I cite the website as well? -- Bkshadows (talk) We can't use those images in non-background sections, and we need to know the proper sourcing for them, and thus the actual copyright (for example, they may be photos taken by a crew member, something from a feature, a TV story, etc) for them. As such, the use of those images is questionable. -- sulfur (talk) 04:04, January 10, 2013 (UTC)